AMOR HÚMEDO
by Anna de Usui
Summary: ¿Has tenido sueños de madrugada, que se hicieran realidad? ¿Has pensado en él más de lo que tu mente podría soportar? ¿Imaginaste el día en que él te confesara su amor? Si, todo eso formaba parte de las fantasías de Anna. ll UA - AnnaxHoro & AnnaxRen ll
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, lectores de ! Aquí Anna de Usui reportándose ^^_

_En realidad, quería compartir este fic porque ya tenía este y otro cap escritos y… pues no me animaba a subirlo (además de que no era de SK)_

_Sipi, le cambié el fandom, las parejas, los personajes y demás.. (espero no haya quedado muy pero muy irreal) Por eso ya de antemano me disculpo, si lo encuentran muy OOC o demás cosas.. u.u_

_En fin, espero guste de cualquier modo y que me dejen review (no vale leer sin dejar review, eh? aunq sea una cortita, para saber que leyeron ^^ )_

_Sin más, aquí dejó el primer cap de AMOR HÚMEDO.. (se sobreentiende, ¿verdad? Oops, qizás no … )_

**+AMOR HÚMEDO+**

**+STAGE 01: MADRUGADA+**

_El sol volvió a pegar contra mi cara, como lo había hecho ayer y antes de ayer y el otro día._

_Sentía los ojos extremadamente pesados y tenía la boca asquerosamente seca, quizá también parecía tener los hombros en estado de congelación y hasta mi pecho un poco descubierto de mi pijama, a la par en que sentía bastante erizada la piel de mis piernas y mis pies arrugados hasta el punto de hacerse chiquitos._

_Hasta podía sentir un hilo de viento soplando contra mi espalda, penetrando la suave tela de mi prenda de dormir y tocando mi piel de una manera casi amorosa, por lo que yo confundí considerablemente mis sensaciones y dibujé una sonrisa chiquita entre mis tiernos labios._

_Me acurruqué un poco más cuando mis hombros quedaron totalmente desnudos, cuando sentí como alguna especie de dedos marcar mi piel y el choque constante de cierta especie de respiración caliente, a la par en que mi cabello dejó al descubierto mi pálido cuello y experimenté los dulces besos de un par de tibios labios._

_Me quejé, sí... pero absolutamente no me negué, permití que fuera escribiendose mi nombre al compás de los besitos y que aquellas manos pasaran por el espacio entre mis pechos redondos, a la par en que se pegó a mi espalda de una manera prácticamente anhelante y tocó con la punta de la lengua hasta el último rincón de mi nuca._

_Me había encontrado en esta misma situación como por una semana entera, me despertaba cada día sintiendome de alguna manera prácticamente desnuda y de repente una ola gigante de sensaciones se apoderaba de mi cuerpo por completo, hasta el punto en que llegaban a escapar sonidos roncos de mi boca y era yo la que así inesperadamente empezaba a vibrar._

_Y obviamente en esta oportunidad volvió a pasar lo mismo, solté un gemido ahogado cuando lo sentí contornear mis atributos y salió de mi interior una especie de ronrroneo cuando apretó mis senos de una manera brutal, a la par en que lo escuché susurrarme palabras de amor al oído y sus labios buscaron mi boca para plantarme un beso de manera animal._

_Intercambió conmigo el gusto amargo de un poco de saliva y se enrredó entre mi lengua de una manera prácticamente constante, a la par en que masajeaba mi busto como queriendo sacarme jugo y quizá apretaba mis pezones entre sus dedos sólo para enloquecerme, a medida en que mi ropa interior iba mojandose considerablemente y en que la reacción entre sus piernas iba amenazando mi puerta trasera._

_Entonces llegó el momento en que me liberó de toda atadura, se desprendió de la unión casi como si se le saliera el corazón y exitantemente mi boca dejó caer de la punta de mi lengua, una misera pero estrecha gota de saliva que se encontró con mi piel y que bajó por mi plano vientre hasta casi tocar la entrada de mi antes chiquita flor._

_Cosa que provocó que sus manos siguieran aquel camino húmedo, que sus dedos pasearan divertidos hasta por el último de mis rincones y que su cara por primera vez se mostrara ante mis ojos, donde escasamente se reflejó una sonrisa algo maliciosa y la satisfacción desbordante en sus ojos tan chiquitos como de alguna manera negros._

_**-¿Horo... Horo?-alcanzé, a pronunciar**_

Me desperté sobresaltada a eso de las cinco de la madrugada, tenía prácticamente el corazón atragantado en la garganta y sentía como una especie de fiebre recorriendome de pies a cabeza, quizá un poquito medio húmeda en el contacto con mis pantaletas y las sábanas de seda enrredadas entre mis piernas inexplicablemente abiertas.

Había sido quizá el peor sueño de toda mi vida, se había sentido tan real que mi cuerpo había reaccionado por si solo y hasta yo había terminado creyendome siendo participe de semejante acto, como si hubiera sido cierto que la punta de su exitación había tocado mis partes íntimas y como si hubiera sido cierto que el derrame de saliva había corrido sobre mí hasta alcanzar la entrada de mi intimidad.

Y sin embargo no había sido nada más ni nada menos que producto de mi imaginación, en medio de una semana que me tenía quizá un poco alterada y que me llevaba a hacer inconsientemente cosas como estas, para únicamente hacerme pasar más vergüenza que lo habitual y ponerme altamente nerviosa en lo que restaba del día de vacaciones.

¿Exactamente? Sí, llevabamos una semana en esta cabaña, todos y absolutamente todos juntos.

Quizá el tiempo de convivencia me había llevado a eso pero era imposible, tú dormías en la habitación de al lado junto con los otros dos chicos y yo obviamente me había instalado en la habitación de las chicas, sólo para poder sentirnos un poco más cómodas y charlar de cosas que únicamente era cosa de chicas.

Seguro fue por esas charlas que mantuvimos de madrugada, quizá fue el opinar sobre ti lo que me guió a esto y quizá fue el calificarte en materia sexual lo que me llevó a querer evaluarte, cosa que se transfirió inconsientemente a mi inconsiente y así yo te probé imaginariamente en mis sueños que acababan húmedos.

¿O quizá, era que yo...? No, eso no podía ser, ni de casualidad.

**ERA IMPOSIBLE.**

**-¿Otra vez despierta?-me habló, desde la cama de arriba-Las cinco, ¿no?-**

**-Ah, perdón...-dije, medio bajo-¿Dormías?-**

**-Imposible dormir contigo haciendo tanto ruido-asomó, la cabeza-¿Entiendes lo que digo?-**

**-Damuko, no le cuentes a nadie, por favor...-le supliqué, casi-No sabes cuánta vergüenza me da...-**

**-¿Hmm?-despertó, la mayor de todas-¿No le cuentes a nadie que cosa?-**

**-Aquí Anna ha tenido unos de esos sueños...-explicó, la pelinegra-¿Entiendes, Kanna?-y le levantó, las cejas**

**-¡Ah!-se asomó, la pelirroja-¡Así que eso era lo que se escuchaba!-se golpeó, la palma-¡Era ella, entonces!-**

**-¡No lo puedo creer!-casi, me tiré los pelos-¿Hasta Matti se dio cuenta?-prácticamente, lloré-¡Esto es terrible, en serio!-**

**-Bueno, ahora que todas sabemos...-volvió a asomar la cabeza, la pelinegra-Podrías contarnos un poquito, ¿no te parece?-me vio, divertida-A ver quien es el que te tiene así...-**

**-¿C-Cómo... sabes que es un chico?-temblé, a la par que tragué saliva**

**-¡Mira las cosas que dices, Anna!-chisteó, la mayor del lugar-¡No sabía que tuvieras la mente tan sucia!-**

**-¡Son las cinco de la madrugada!-chillé, casi histérica-¿Podemos volver a dormir, por favor?-**

**-¡Pero si tú nos despertaste a todas!-habló, la pelirroja-¿No es tan importante, entonces?-**

**-¡Sí, las desperté, pero no quise despertarlas!-refuté, sonrojada-Así que...-jugué, con mis cabellos-¿Podemos dormirnos ya, por favor?-**

**-Eres linda cuando tienes vergüenza...-me sonrió, la pelinegra-Estoy segura que, a cualquiera de los tres, le encantaría verte así...-dijo, suavemente-Y...-y desvió, una mirada pícara**

**-¡Verte mimosa, por supuesto!-agregó cómica, la mayor-¡Tu otra cara debe ser igual de linda!-**

**-¡Basta las dos!-grité, medio idiota-¡¿Cómo pueden burlarse de una cosa así?-rodee, por el colchón-¡¿Qué voy a hacer cuando...?-y sola, me tapé la boca**

**-¡Ah!-cayó, la pelirroja-¡Entonces, sí es un chico!-me apuntó, con el dedo-¡Y es uno de aquí!-**

**-¡Oye, tú!-la miré, únicamente, a la más tonta-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan inteligente?-**

**-No vas a decir que te da vergüenza, ¿cierto?-señaló, la mayor-Vas a terminar siendo como Mari, a este paso-**

**-La vas a despertar, si sigues hablando así-casi, susurré-Y ella no tiene que enterarse, nunca-**

**-Hmm...-pensó, la pelinegra-¿Entonces, es Hao?-preguntó, con entusiasmo-¿Soñaste con Hao?-**

**-¿¡Qué?-inevitablemente, me sonrojé-¡No, por supuesto que no!-**

**-¡Mira lo roja que te pusiste!-se rió, la más grande-¡Claro que soñaste con él!-sonó, fascinada-¡Pero descuida, Anna, que eres bienvenida a la familia!-**

**-¡Eso, eso!-coincidió, con su compañera-¡Tú eres más para Hao que Marion!-dijo, maliciosa-¡Estamos más contentas de tenerte a ti en vez que a ella!-**

**-¿¡Qué?-prácticamente, me ahogué-¡No, no me están entendiendo!-moví las manos, desesperada-¡No tiene nada que ver con Hao!-**

**-¿Entonces, quién es?-preguntó, la pelinegra-¿Ren, acaso?-achicó, los ojos-¿O quizá es...?-**

Sinceramente me aterró la idea de que llegara a completar la frase, que ella te nombrara casi con dolor y que así descubriera lo que yo había estado haciendo, por lo que únicamente tragué saliva y contuve la respiración todo el tiempo que pude.

Algo como esto me había dejado sin excusa alguna, ella me había presentado las únicas dos opciones posibles y ahora sólo me quedaba tiempo para deliberar, en inventar alguna mentira medio convincente o simplemente escupir la verdad así de cruda como estaba.

Pero estaba prácticamente segura de que ella estaba enamorada de ti, lo noté aún más por la determinación con la que me miró y con la que me pidió una respuesta que no la lastimara, tanto que atendí a cómo sus ojos obviamente temblaron y se mordió los labios intranquilos para poder contener las lágrimas.

Y yo lamentablemente no pude hacer nada, no pude ni pensar en dejar la verdad suelta por ahí y mucho menos meterlo a él en una mentira de ese grado, por lo que me vi encerrada en un laberinto tres veces más grande que yo y entonces todas mis oportunidades de matar la curiosidad desaparecieron.

No tenía idea de que contestar realmente, si no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme a ninguna de las dos cosas y si no quería que tampoco sonara a cualquier pavada, por lo que quería dejar este asunto sellado y que no volviera a repetirse una conversación como esta.

Claramente lo que se me venía a la cabeza ni a mí me convencía, algo como **"lo vi por la tele y soy una gran admiradora"** o **"me lo cruzé en la calle y él me sonrió"**, o **"vivía al lado de mi casa y un día, lo vi sin remera"** o **"trabajaba en la tiendita a la vuelta y lo tenía visto de ahí"**.

Obviamente era imposible decir algo como eso, yo no conocía a nadie dentro de esos aspectos de la vida y nunca fui muy devota a la televisión, así que descarté cada una de esas opciones y preferí no ponerme en ridiculo frente a las tres.

Entonces fue vaga quizá la idea que me cruzó por la cabeza, tal vez hasta fue ridicula dejar que se me escapara algo como eso y sin embargo tuve que apostar a que funcionara correctamente, por eso simplemente contesté algo completamente inesperado y que quizá en el fondo no iba para nada conmigo.

Total, ¿quién se iba a dar cuenta? Era de madrugada todavía, ¿no?

**Y TODAS, ESTABAMOS DORMIDAS. **

**-E-Es un chico que conocí por ahí...-dije, lo más apenada que pude-Hace mucho tiempo, en realidad...-**

**-Ah...-sospechó, la pelinegra-¿Y así nada más te acordaste de él?-**

**-Bueno, fue muy importante en mi vida...-inventé, una historia-Pero no quiero dar detalles...-jugué, con mis dedos-Era un tanto mayor que yo, así que...-bajé, la vista-No me siento nada orgullosa...-**

**-¿Mayor cuánto?-preguntó, la mayor del lugar-¿Unos tres años?-**

**-En realidad, eran unos diez, si no me equivoco...- le exageré, para descartar las posibilidades-No estoy segura, igual...-**

**-¿¡Diez años?-se sorprendió, la pelinegra-¡No tenía idea de que te gustaran tan maduros!-puso los ojos, como platos-Pero, bueno, mejor así...-**

**-¿Mejor?-ladee, la cabeza**

**-¡Es que, por un momento, pensé que era Horo Horo!-dijo y yo, trague saliva-¡No sé si hubiera podido manejarlo!-y así, se tiró los cabellos**

**-Realmente, no puedes estar sin hablar de él, ¿cierto?-la criticó, la mayor-Eres tan cursi que, a veces me das asco-**

**-¡Pero...!-reprochó, la pelinegra-¡Es que Horo Horo es...!-**

Me perdí el resto de la conversación a partir de eso, vagué entre los recuerdos de mi mente hasta el punto en que volví a caer y así me acurruqué entre las sábanas al ritmo de la discusión, tanto que quizá escuché por última vez tu nombre saliendo de sus labios y así cerré los ojos para quedarme dormida antes de que el sol llegara a asomarse.

Pero como obviamente las imágenes empezaron a invadirme con frecuencia, no me quedó más que abandonar el lecho a eso de las ocho de la mañana y salir a tomar un poquito de frío antes del desayuno, sólo para despejar cosas como esas de mi cabeza y refrescarme las ideas antes de cometer alguna locura.

Y a pesar de que había planeado dejarlo antes del tiempo vacacional, saqué el encendedor de metal que llevaba en mi bolsillo y encendí un cigarrillo que me había guardado por ahí, luego de sentarme en uno de los escalones de madera y perderme entre medio del humo con olor a menta.

Cosa que provocó que tú vinieras a mi mente de repente, escuché escasamente esa risa medio insoportable que tenías y esa sonrisa bastante idiota que te adornaba la cara, al paso en que tu voz resonó ciegamente en mis oídos y fueron mis labios los que te imaginaron dandome un beso.

Quizá estaba algo dormida todavía o simplemente te tenía implantado dentro mío, pero... ciertamente me estaban pasando cosas algo complicadas, estaba hasta dandome risa tu rostro que creías gracioso y me estaba poniendo roja con sólo imaginar el verte a la cara, lo que me llevó a encender otro par más de cigarrillos y dejar que el humo cubriera hasta el último rincón de mi vergüenza.

Sin embargo ésa fue la primera vez en años en que tocí, me quedé como medio ahogada apenas aspiré y se escapó de mis dedos el causante de una enfermedad pulmonar, por lo que sentí el golpe chiquito de las cenizas contra el piso y la pequeña seña de fuego que ardió apenas en la punta.

Volví a agarrar el cigarro entre mis nerviosos dedos y lo escurrí en el césped lentamente, hasta que llegó a apagarse soltando un par de cenizas y lo pisé hasta poder ocultarlo entre los pastos, sólo para que quedara enterrada mi adicción de hoy en día y también el sueño que venía perseguiendome desde la última madrugada.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, lectores de fanfiction! He aquí el segundo cap de este fic (que repito, ya lo tenía escrito... y pues sólo faltaba acomodarlo ^^) _

_Espero sea de su agrado :D_

_Y por supuesto (antes de que me olvide) quiero agradecer profundamente a:_

**_LoveHao,__yul1smile,_Meril Inugami y DjPuMa13g**

_Hasta la próxima entrega!_

**+STAGE 02: CONFUSO+**

_¿Mis manos contra la cortina? Sí, una sensación amargamente terrible. _

_Me sentí sudar al ritmo de la brisa de verano, cómo la piel se me puso obviamente de gallina y cómo mis dedos temblaron entre la tela clara, casi estando sobre la punta de mis pies y con un nudo irremediable en la garganta. _

_Quizá no la veía claramente, pero... la distinguía prácticamente al fondo de la habitación, sus cabellos en esta oportunidad ocasionalmente sueltos y una expresión que no iba con su cara pálida, pero igual la podía sentir metiendome miedo y con un aire que prácticamente irradiaba ira. _

_Era la primera vez que experimentaba un terror de ese estilo, quizá porque podía escuchar mi propia respiración o por el sonido de sus huesos crujiendo, que rebotó contra mis oídos de una manera altamente siniestra y que me puso a mí frente a una situación de instinto asesino. _

_Casi tenía como borrada su anterior carita de buena, no podía ni recordar la última de sus sonrisas tan características y siquiera me venía a la cabeza su alegre timbre de voz, ahora que estaba encontrandola dispuesta a matarme sin remordimiento y sin temor alguno a que mi sangre sucia corriera entre sus manos. _

_Pero al contrario era yo la que sentía ese temor de manera doble, se me había duplicado aquella sensación atemorizante dentro mío y ahora era mi corazón el que quería salirse de mi pecho, casi subiendo considerablemente rápido por mi garganta y atorandose hasta el punto de no dejarme respirar. _

_Y así tuve mi última gota de valentía en esta ocasión, tragué saliva con algo en medio que claramente me raspó y apreté los puños casi rompiendome las uñas, por lo que mis labios alcanzaron a titubear y dejar que mi voz difónica reflejara mi terrible susto._

_**-¿Damuko…?-tartamudee, intranquila**_

_Quizá fue un instante o tal vez mi imaginación, pero... ciertamente podía jurar que la vi en su totalidad, cómo curveó los labios de una manera prácticamente sínica y se adornó la cara con una sonrisa de lo más macabra, para ladear la cabeza hasta llegar a apoyarse en su hombro y permitir que los huesos de su cuello amenazaran con romperse en mil pedazos. _

_Justamente en ese momento no me quedé temblando como una gelatina, me giré luego de soltar un alarido de espanto e intenté abrir la ventana así me costara una eternidad, ganando únicamente un estúpido quejido de mi parte y un latente corte en uno de mis tibios dedos._

_Insignificantemente mi reciente chiquita herida goteó, se escaparon seguidas dos o tres gotas de sangre y el sonido del choque contra el piso retumbó contra mis oídos, de una manera que prácticamente no me dejó oír nada más y no supe en que momento ignoré altamente sus pasos. _

_Por eso ella me encontró de una manera sorpresiva, me giró sacudiendo violentamente mi hombro y me estampó contra la pared como quebrandome la espalda, antes de enrredarse entre mis piernas algo abiertas y presionar uno de sus finos brazos contra mi frágil cuello. _

_Sentí claramente que me apretó con un odio inmenso, cómo su piel clara crujió entre los huesos de sus dedos y cómo sus nudillos se pusieron peligrosamente tirando a blanco, cosa que se sumó a esa mirada perdida en sus ojos y a la boca que apretaba fuertemente contra el mentón. _

_De alguna manera estuve así de cerca de ahogarme, se me había cerrado el pecho así nada más y la garganta me raspaba cuando intentaba respirar, lo que me llevó a escupir de manera constante y que mis ojos perdieran órbita viendo la oscuridad del techo. _

_Entonces inexplicablemente distinguí el brillo de aquel objeto, el reciente filo asechando mi piel y la voz de ella entre mi desgastado aire, para que aquello únicamente me llevara a un lugar sin escapatoria y a un final trágico en mi abdomen manchado de sangre._

_**-Te dije que no-la escuché, decir-Con él, no-**_

Desperté con un alarido de dolor a eso de las cinco de la madrugada, mi respiración agitada en medio de mi garganta ahora rasposa y la sensación espantosa de aquel cuchillo contra mi piel ahora árida, lo que me llevó a palparme inconsientemente el cuello y comprobar la clase de corte que estaba drenando mi sangre.

Obviamente no había absolutamente nada parecido a alguna herida, revisé igual como unas diez veces cada uno de los puntos del lugar y de repente sentí un alivio inmensamente grande, sólo porque milagrosamente había salido entera de esta y porque mi consiencia no hacía más que asustarme cada vez que dormía.

A comparación del sueño de la noche anterior, éste claramente me había puesto la piel de gallina en todo sentido de la palabra y se había sentido incluso aún más real la manera en que ella me apretó, como si aún pudiera sentirla contra mi débil cuerpo y torturandome hasta el punto de asfixiarme.

Se había sentido como alguna especie de manifestación al respecto, una consecuencia o quizá una secuela de mi estùpido sueño erótico y hasta una premonición de las futuras reacciones de ella, si a mí se me llegaba a escapar que había soñado contigo y que hasta quizá había empezado a pretenderte así de la nada.

Por esa misma razón me salí de la cama prácticamente en silencio, me puse en puntitas para poder alcanzar el lugar de arriba y comprobar que ella siguiera tan buena como siempre, sólo porque necesitaba olvidarme de semejante cosa horrible y hacerme a la idea de que tendría que callar lo que estaba surgiendo dentro mío.

Así la encontré plácidamente dormida en el lecho y hasta con una sonrisita plantada en la cara, al ritmo en que remoloneaba tiernamente y se llevaba los brazos a la cara de manera adorable, para después jugar infantilmente entre las sábanas y dejar quizá provocativamente su boca entreabierta a merced mía.

Claramente ella me transimitió tranquilidad con una actuación de ese estilo, no cabía duda de que ella era totalmente inocente y que no había ni un gramo de maldad anidando dentro de ella, quizá no lo suficientemente fuerte para reaccionar de manera violenta y querer quitarme del camino así tuviera que hacerlo con sus propias manos.

Cosa que a mí me contagió una sonrisa algo chiquita, incliné la cabeza hacia un lado experimentando un sentimiento agradable y sostuve el mentón entre las palmas ahora algo rosadas de mis manos, al paso en que me quedé viendo a la **"bella****durmiente"** sumergida en sus sueños y transportandome a mí a un lugar ajeno a la condenante realidad que había comenzado a vivir.

**HASTA QUE, ELLA DESPERTÓ.**

**-¿Qué?-me vio, divertida-¿Estás enamorada de mí?-**

**-Tuve una pesadilla...-contéste, angustiada-Es todo...-**

**-¿Hmm?-arqueó, las cejas-Pensé que sólo te dedicabas a lo de la otra noche-bromeó, medio cómica-Ya sabes, a tu chico diez años mayor-**

**-No tuve suerte, esta vez...-dije, con algo de humor-Eso seguramente hubiera sido más agradable...-disimulé, la farsa-Pero, ya ves, tuve una pesadilla de la que prefiero no acordarme...-**

**-¿Y... no me quieres contar?-se incorporó, ella**

**-No, no quiero volver a pensar en eso...-bajé, la vista-Me asusté mucho, en serio...-**

**-Sabes lo que dicen, ¿no?-me insistió, algo pesada-Que, si no lo cuentas, probablemente se haga realidad-**

**-No me importa eso, sinceramente...-dije, casi tragandome las palabras-Sé que estoy haciendo algo mal, pero...-apreté, los puños-Si de verdad no puedo detenerme, aceptaré lo que sea que venga...-confesé, casi para mis adentros-Incluso...-**

**-¿Incluso?-me vio, curiosa**

**-No, nada...-me bajé, al piso-Estaba pensando en voz alta, nada más...-le devolví, una sonrisita-Esta vez, no te desperté yo, ¿cierto?-**

**-No, tranquila-me habló, contenta-Es que estaba pensando en Horo Horo-sonrió, inconsientemente-Y bueno... no pude seguir durmiendo, como verás-**

**-¿Y... qué pensabas exactamente, Damuko?-intenté, mostrar interés-Si quieres contarme, claro-**

**-Quedate tranquila que, no me molesta que seas curiosa-me respondió, algo feliz-Pensaba en todo lo que me gusta de él-se sonrojó, espontaneamente -Y me preguntaba si a él, también podría gustarle algo de mí-la escuché, en un aire de tristeza-Pavadas, no más-**

**-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Horo Horo?-indagué, más**

**-Bueno, si tú lo conocieras como yo, seguramente dirías algo parecido-respondió, sincera-Me encanta el modo que tiene de sonreír, la manera en que dice mi nombre, la forma en que a veces me mira...-enumeró, llena de amor-Pero dejemoslo ahí, que no quiero aburrirte-**

**-Hmm...-pensé, sin disimular mi asombro-Nunca me había fijado en todo eso...-me comí, las palabras que venían-Para mí, la mayor parte del tiempo, no era nada más que un insoportable...-**

**-En realidad, espero que esto no te haga cambiar de opinión-dijo, como haciendose la cómica-No sea cosa que tú termines enamorandote de él también, ¿eh?-**

**-Claro que no-respondí, algo mentirosa-Tú lo viste primero, después de todo-dije, reteniendo a mi inconsiente-Además, él no es mi tipo, ni por casualidad-**

**-¡Ah, sí!-exclamó, con entusiasmo-¡Ya casi me olvidaba, que a ti te gustan más maduros!-**

**-Exactamente eso-asistí, claro-A mí me gustan más maduros-**

**-¿Te vas a levantar, Anna?-me cambió, de tema-Como todavía sigues ahí parada-**

**-Ah, sí...-reaccioné, casi-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, como para poder dormir...-sonreí, nerviosa-Pero vuelve a acostarte, si quieres...-**

**-¿Segura?-dijo, dudando-¿No me necesitas para nada?-**

**-Descansa, Damuko-hablé, agotada-Nos vemos en el desayuno-**

Salí de la habitación controlandome de manera sobrehumana, me recargé contra la puerta esperando que el mundo terminara y que se llevara consigo este sentimiento naciendo dentro de mí, que me liberara de esta horrible sensación de culpa y de un amor probablemente madurando en lo profundo de mi corazón.

Supe sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo que no podía hacer una cosa así, no podía competir con la clase de cariño que ella te tenía incondicionalmente y siquiera podía pensar en separarla de alguna manera de ti, porque lo mío claramente nunca llegaría a ser así de fuerte y tú nunca me harías sentir a mí mariposas de esa manera.

Pero claramente me desprendí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché, la melodía de ritmo lento que provenía del piso de abajo y que llegaba a mis oídos como escribiendome una canción, por lo que mis pies respondieron solos a esa especie de llamado y bajé las escaleras rápidamente en busca de su encuentro.

Ahí estaba él prácticamente junto a la ventana, sentado en un banquito para que pegara la luz de la luna en su cara y los ojos cerrados para dejarse llevar entre el compás de las notas, que él iba inventando pacientemente entre las teclas del piano y que me hacían sentir a mí dentro de un cuento de hadas.

Observé la tranquilidad con la que él tocaba aquella balada, la pasión que se desprendía de sus dedos a cada paso y la armonía que él hacia resonar en el ambiente, para dejarme a mí a merced de lo que me transmitía aquello y los puntos a favor que él estaba obteniendo por semejante acto.

Fue entonces que vi un costado de él altamente bueno, me fijé en el atuendo desprolijo que llevaba en esta presentación y sin embargo se lo dejé pasar cuando pasó lo que pasó, cuando curveó los carnosos labios dibujando una sonrisa chiquita y siguió dedicandome a mí sola una exhibición que obviamente no tenía precio.

Mi corazón latió de una manera prácticamente salvaje después de eso, se me aceleró el pulso hasta el punto de querer ahogarme y mis mejillas se contagiaron del calor parecido al rubor, que me invadió por completo a medida que el poema alcanzó su tramo final y que el hombre frente a mí soltó una risita incredula por lo bajo.

**-¿Lo hiciste... por mí?-hablé, sin esperar más**

**-¿Eh?-me miró, algo sorprendido-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-Lo del piano...-aclaré, tonta-¿Tocaste por mí?-**

**-Toqué para ti, que es diferente-dijo, de mala gana-Para que no me jodas más con eso, en realidad-**

**-Sí, me imaginé...-sonreí, contenta-Gracias, Ren...-**

**-¡Mira que hacerme levantar a esta hora!-estiró, los brazos-Más vale que te des cuenta el sacrificio que hice por ti-**

**-¿Eh?-ladee, la cabeza-¿Ya sabías que me despierto a esta hora?-**

**-Estoy en todo, aunque no lo creas-presumió, de manera genial-Nunca se me escaparía un detalle como ese-**

**-Ah, entonces...-pensé, apenas-¿Te levantaste a esta hora a tocar, para que no te escuchara nadie más?-pregunté, curiosa-¿O porque querías que yo fuera la única que lo escuchara?-presumí, victoriosa-¿Lo hiciste para mí sola?-**

**-Ya te dije que lo hice para ti-respondió, de mala gana-¿Por qué quieres hacermelo repetir tantas veces?-**

**-Nunca eres muy sincero conmigo, que digamos...-me acerqué, al piano-Así que, quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para comprobarlo...-rosé, con la punta de mis dedos-Que eres lindo, en el fondo...-**

**-¿Lindo yo?-me habló, burlón-Sí que estás dormida, Anna-**

**-¿Eh?-arquee, las cejas-¿Qué significa eso?-**

**-¿Qué se te dio por decirme cosas como esas?-me miró, confundido-Hasta ayer, yo era el estúpido de Ren, si no me equivoco-**

**-Me están pasando muchas cosas, últimamente...-no entré, en detalles-Así que, pensé en ser más amable contigo...-sonreí, amable-No es que me caigas tan mal, en realidad...-**

**-Sí, bueno...-desvió, la mirada-Tú tampoco estás mal-soltó y yo, me sonrojé-Digo, tú tampoco me caes tan mal-**

¿Coqueteo? ¿Fue coqueteo? ¿Él coqueteó conmigo y yo coqueteé con él?

Claramente fue eso lo que pasó esa vez, nos hablamos de una manera prácticamente sugerente y nos dijimos cosas que ni borrachos nos hubieramos dicho, sólo porque nos habíamos encontrado una única cosa en común y eso nos llevó a malinterpretar la situación en medio de la balada.

Pero no me molestó en lo absoluto hablar así con él, seguir preguntandole más cosas sobre su pasión por el piano y que él respondiera hablandome más contento que nunca, cosa que a mí me sacó una sonrisa de lo más dulce y me provocó ternura la voz de este hombre que me comentaba ilusionado.

Fue quizá una conversación de desconocidos de unas cinco horas, un intercambio de palabras que me llevó a conocerlo a fondo y que me hizo revelar ante él hasta el último de mis secretos, sólo para poder escuchar la risa que escasamente dejaba salir y lo contento que se lo veía hablando conmigo temas sin seriedad.

Él me provocó tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que, me sentí confundida cuando él me invitó a preparar el desayuno y a compartir un par de momentos cómicos en la cocina, donde simplemente se dedicó a ensuciarme de pies a cabeza e intentó limpiarme pasando las manos por mi piel; dejandome a mí por primera vez al borde de un sentimiento altamente confuso.


End file.
